Je ne peux pas je l'aime
by Ste7851
Summary: Une petite ONE SHOT sur Hemione et Harry comment vont-ils se dire qu'ils s'aiment et comment vont le prendre Ginny et Ron.


**Bonnjour à tous,**

**Voici une petite ONE SHOT que j'avait envie d'écrire.**

**Il y a quelque temps qu'elle est dans mon ordinateur et déjà publier sur d'autres site.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**--**

**Je ne peux pas ... je l'aime**

- « Je ne peux pas, Ron t'aime et c'est mon meilleur ami »

Hermione ne cessait d'entendre dans sa tête les paroles blessantes d'Harry. Elle pleurait sur son lit dans le dortoir des filles et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne parce que tout le monde était concerné.

Harry car il avait refusé son baiser.

Ron car selon les dire d'Harry, il l'aimait et comment dire à quelqu'un qui vous aime que vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et Ginny qui bien qu'elle ne dise rien était très attacher à Ron son frère et qu'elle défendrait jusqu'au bout et surtout elle était très amoureuse elle aussi d'Harry. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit bien sur mais, Hermione le voyait dans ces yeux. Elle avait toujours des petites étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'elle parlait d'Harry.

--

Dans le dortoir des garçons Harry réfléchissait. Il l'aimait beaucoup Hermione. Mais son frère de sang Ron lui avait dit qu'il était très amoureux de la jeune fille depuis la 4ème année ou il l'avait vu descendre les marches menant à la grande salle pour le bal de noël. Harry lui aussi avait été émerveillé par la robe qu'avait porté son ami mais à l'époque il ne voyait que Cho Chang de la maison de Serdaigle.

Ron passa la tête derrière le rideau du lit de son ami et il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit blanc comme un linge les yeux dans le vague.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry, tu es tout blanc tu ne vas pas être malade le match contre les Serpentar c'est demain.

- Non, Ron ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas malade je réfléchissais s'est tout.

- Et a quoi ? Une tactique d'attaque ?

- Oui, mentit-il. Alors, Ron tu as trouvé ton cadeau pour Hermione ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, je lui donnerai ce soir. Et je lui dirai tout. Enfin j'espère que j'aurai le courage de lui dire tout, dit-il en riant.

C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin et Hermione avait offert à Harry un merveilleux cadeau. Un baiser. Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir repousser, mais il pensait à son amitié avec Ron et il ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, pour se changer les idées.

--

Hermione pleurait toujours dans ca chambre lorsque Ginny fit son entrée dans une tornade rousse. Il vit sa meilleure amie en train de pleurer et elle s'affola tout de suite.

- Hermione que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien Ginny, laisse-moi, dit-elle la voix tremblante de sanglot.

- C'est à cause d'Harry ?

Hermione releva la tête étonné par les paroles de son amie. Elle vit le regard de Ginny, triste et inquiète.

- Hermione, je sais que tu l'aimes, je vois bien les étoiles qu'il y a dans tes yeux quand tu parles de lui.

- Et toi, je sais aussi que tu l'aimes.

- Oui, mais je sais aussi qu'il t'aime et je préfère qu'il soit heureux avec toi plutôt que malheureux avec moi.

- Comment peux-tu me dire qu'il m'aime ? Il ne m'aime pas. Il me l'a dit.

- Alors il t'a menti. Je vais te dire pourquoi.

Hermione s'assis sur son lit en compagnie de Ginny et celle-ci commença son récit.

- Je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure dans le parc, pour lui offrir mon cadeau de Saint Valentin et je l'ai embrassé mais il m'a repoussé. Il m'a dit texto : « Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Ginny, il y a déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur, même si je sais qu'elle est inaceccible, je l'aimerais toujours. »

- Tu as du être très malheureuse.

- Au début je lui en voulais et je lui ai demandé qui était la fille pour qui son cœur brûlait. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. C'est là que j'ai su que c'était toi et je me suis tout de suite calmer. En fait je me suis résignée. Je ne peux pas lutter contre toi Hermione, et puis tu es ma meilleure amie alors mon caprice de petite fille me passera. Il y a plein de garçon sur terre et je trouverai le mien. »

- Tu es extraordinaire Ginny Weasley.

- Je sais, mais je te préviens, si tu lui fais du mal je te le pardonnerais jamais, OK

- OK

Puis elles partirent dans un fou rire. Elles sortirent enfin du dortoir pour allez dans la grand salle pour le diner. Celle-ci était vide il n'y avait que Ron. Il demanda à parler à Hermione. Celle-ci se doutait de ce qu'il avait lui parler. Ginny s'eclipsa en disant à Hermione dans l'oreille : « il comprendra ».

- Hermione, je … il respira à fond pour se donné du courage et dit. Voila, s'est pour toi. Il lui tendit une petite boite, qui ressemblait fort à une boite à bijou. Hermione pria pour que se ne soit pas un bijou.

Hermione ouvrit la boite et a l'interieur il y avait un petit parchemin magique qui s'envola et dit : « Hermione Granger, je t'aime ». Hermione en testa bouche bé. Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Mais il vit très vite qu'elle ne répondait pas à son baiser comme il l'aurait voulut

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? dit-il désespère.

Hermione de répondit pas elle baissa les yeux pour que Ron ne pas croiser son regard et elle remua la tête de haut en bas.

- C'est Harry ?

Hermione répondit de la même façon.

- Il m'avait promis, je vais le masca…

Hermione retint le bras de Ron et elle le regarda enfin de les yeux et lui dit :

- Arrête Ron, il ne t'a pas trahit, c'est ton ami pour toujours. J'ai fait le premier pas vers lui et il ma repousser.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je te le promets. Mais tu sais bien que l'amour ne se commande pas et je l'aime, je n'y peux rien c'est comme ca. Je te remercie Ron pour ton cadeau. Cela me touche beaucoup.

- Oublie tout cela Hermione et si tu veux bien.

- Bien sur Ron tu seras toujours dans mon cœur comme …

Harry fit son entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase d'Hermione. Il ne leur adressa aucun regard et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Attends la Hermione. Je vais lui parler.

Ron se dirigea vers son dortoir pour parler avec Harry. Celui-ci avait tiré les rideaux de son lit pour ne par être déranger. Ron connaissait parfaitement le sort qu'Harry avait utilisé puisqu'il l'utilisait lui aussi très souvent. Il lança le contre sort et regarda Harry. Celui-ci avait toujours le regard dans le vide.

- Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ou tu attendais que l'on soit tous malheureux ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et le regarda étonné.

- Aller Harry va lui dire que tu l'aimes, mais surtout, ne lui fais pas de peine car là je pourrais être méchant.

Harry se leva de son lit et serras son meilleur ami dans ces bras. Puis il se recula et dit :

- Ce n'était pas prémédité…

- Je sais, ça nous tombe dessus et on y peut rien.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune. La main sur la poigné de la porte, il se retourna un instant et dit « merci » à son ami avant de rejoindre Hermione.

Harry vit Hermione qui était un bas des escaliers à attendre que quelqu'un descende. Leur regard se croisa. Puis elle tourna les talons pour sortir au plus vite. Ne pas être près de lui, s'était trop dur pour l'instant. Même si elle aurait voulut être dans ces bras à cette instant. Harry la retint par la main, elle était étonnée.

- Attends Hermione, il faut que je te dise …

Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? La même chose que tu as dite à la pauvre Ginny. Que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est toi que j'aime Hermione.

- Arrête Harry, ne me fait pas plus souffrir.

- Je te le promets Hermione. Je t'aime.

Puis il l'attira vers lui dans un geste rapide et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser. Heureuse d'être enfin dans ces bras. Ils s'aimaient s'est tout se qui comptait pour le moment.

Deux portes derrière eux s'ouvrirent doucement, une du dortoir des garçons, l'autre à l'entrer de la salle commune. Les deux têtes rousses les observaient avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
